The Memory of Jin and Zuko
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: aka The Memory. This has a ZukoIroh moment and is set after Aang defeats the Fire Lord. Zuko tries to make an alliance but he meets someone he hasn't seen in ages. Jinko ending in a cliff hanger you decide what happens. Not updated, just changed category
1. The Memory of Jinko

Avatar Last The Airbender Fan fiction

**Rated T for Safety**

**I DO NOT OWN Avatar The Last Airbender or the characters included, the creators do**

**There seems to be a lot of Zutara fanfics, some Maiko fanfics, but not many Jinko fanfics.**

**This fanfic has the shipping Jinko - Jin/Zuko**

**Zuko is the Fire Lord and he is negotiating for an alliance with all four nations. This starts with a Zuko and Iroh moment.**

The Memory

As soon as Aang had defeated the Fire Lord, Zuko took up the throne but unlike his father he ended the war, with the help of the Avatar and friends, and called all the Firebenders to stand down and retreat.

"I'm proud of you nephew." said a forgiving Iroh

"For what? I betrayed you and everyone"

"But you looked into yourself and you saw hope, not in Azula's words but in your heart"

"Thank you uncle, but I need more than hope to rule this Nation…I need your love more than your wisdom" Zuko replied quietly a lump in his throat.

"When I was at a loss I had no father, to…love me but I always had…had you who I have come to love as…as a father" his voice was quaking as he held tears back

"Zuko, you will always have my love and I will always love you…as I did my Lu Ten" Iroh answered gently his eyes filling with sparkling tears.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for everything"

"I'm sorry too"

There was a tender moment where the two embraced for some time with hot heavy tears falling from their eyes.

Afterwards uncle and nephew sat opposite each other in front of the fire. They were both drinking tea to calm there minds and emotions.

Iroh told Zuko a good place to start as a ruler of a huge nation was to make peace with all the other nations. After a long goodbye the pair parted as Zuko made preparations to set a course for the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko started his journey in the Earth Kingdom. As he rode down past the lower ring he remembered a girl, a girl who loved him for him. It was obvious that she guessed he was a firebender but still she had loved him.

He stopped outside the Tea shop where he used to work. It was about the time when Jin usually came, he had checked. People stared at him as he stood waiting. Soon a man recognized him.

"You there" the man yelled.

"That girl you were with that night, she doesn't go to that tea shop anymore"

"What?"

"You heard, she lives round the corner up the hill, not far from here"

Zuko followed his directions and came to a hill where a cozy house sat with its back to the sun. This was the right house. He picked flowers from a stall near by, climbed up the hill and knocked the door twice. How nervous he was he hadn't seen Jin in ages, did she still feel the same way about him?

"Hello is Ji..." he started

"Yes she is, but who are you?" asked a short thin person

"Well I... am"

"Mother who is that at the door" said a sweet voice drawing closer.

"Jin?"

"ZUKO" she laughed and ran to hug him, he caught her in a tight embrace. The mother looked dazed and went back inside muttering about chores to do. She invited him into the house. It was big enough for a family of seven.

Once the door shut Jin turned to him and instead of 'Where were you?' or 'What happened?' or even a simple 'Hello', she whispered into his ear "I missed you"

Zuko took her to the 'Jasmine Dragon' and on the way he told her where he had been and what he really was.

"So you're not in the tea business and you hate tea but you're also a firebender who is the Fire Lord"

"Yes"

"Well I suspected something on the lines of firebender but Fire Lord" it was true Jin was confused but yet she seemed really interested.

"So there never really was a circus?" she smiled and stared dreamily at him.

"Well no but I had to…" he had been silenced by Jin who had leant closer and kissed him on the lips. At once without hesitating he returned the kiss. They broke apart and continued walking.

"What was your business here? Do you have a place to stay?" she inquired

"I'm here to bring peace between the two nations with the Earth King"

"Really, well I'm sure it's getting late you had better get going" she turned to walk.

She wanted to know if he loved her like she did him.

"Wait! … Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you'd love to see the palace"

She turned back her face full of happiness, he did love her and he wanted her around. Together they climbed into a carriage, which Zuko paid for, and headed towards the palace.

"Wow…it's, it is beautiful" Jin gasped looking around her. He too pretended he was amazed, he wasn't going to tell Jin he had been living here with his evil sister Azula.

"His Majesty the Earth King" said a Di Lee Agent as the King walked past he caught sight of the Fire Lord and a young lady.

"Welcome Fire Lord Zuko, to my humble home what is it that you have come for … No wait! Tell me tomorrow when you are refreshed. Di Lee give the Fire Lord and his mistress accommodation. I need rest" with that he walked down the hall and through a door on his right.

"This way" and the two youngsters followed the Di Lee Agent.

They were shut in a room together.

"Hey wait there's been a mistake there is only one bed"

"It doesn't matter, Zuko it's a double bed, there's plenty of room" Jin had misunderstood his outburst.

Her smile faded as he paced up and down the room.

"What are you thinking about it's not me being here is it? If you're uncomfortable I can leave" she said disappointedly.

"No it's not that it's just…"

"Just what" Jin said hopes falling.

"It's just… " His face was close to hers now. "This" with that he closed the distance between them enclosing them into a passionate kiss. She immediately understood and returned the kiss with even more passion.

They sat in a close embrace for a while, not wanting to let go or be without one another. Finally Zuko broke the silence and told her how much he loved her. He followed her curves with his hand. Jin felt the heat from his hand and snuggled up closer to him. She was enjoying being in his company and in his strong arms.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not to mention his hands, which rested above her waist. She held his hands closer to her. As Zuko fell asleep, she kissed his sleeping placid face. Jin rested her head against his warm body watching his chest heave and fall.

She too fell asleep in his arms, the safest place she ever wanted to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Zuko sought out the Earth King and together worked out a good agreement which was sealed with both signatures.

"Well you put up a good argument"

"As do you, Your Majesty" Zuko replied

"You made a fine choice"

"Of what"

"Your wife"

"Jin?!"

"Yes she loves you and you can see that. You make a great couple. She'll help you rule your nation. I only wish that I had someone like that to love and to love me in return."

"Aren't you married?"

"To my Kingdom yes and to a beautiful bride but there is no connection between us"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on after his conference with the Earth King, Zuko sat down by Jin on a riverside picturesque view. They sat under a tree in the cool breeze, her head resting on his chest. His hand was supporting her waist. It was a nice location particularly for what he was about to do.

"Jin"

"Yes"

They were both looking into each others eyes which were both filled with deep emotion.

"Jin I love you and I have ever since that date and well I …"

Zuko had a small woven box in his hand. Inside was a gold ring with rubies. Jin blushed not because she was embarrassed but because she knew what he was trying to do. Before he could continue she finished the sentence for him.

"Yes…yes I will marry you" happy tears made her complexion sparkle and glisten in the sun light.

He was overjoyed, which was rare for him, he picked her up and together they embraced tightly. He put her down and their kiss lasted for a long time.

The light weight gold, ruby encrusted, ring twinkled on her finger as they walked back to the palace, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earth King was there to see them off at the ports. It had been seven months since Zuko had left the Fire Nation to bring alliance with other nations. He would soon be setting off to the Fire Nation to see his uncle (who had taken over as Fire Lord, while he was away).

Zuko also wanted to Iroh to see his unborn "grandson" before setting off for the Southern Water Tribe.

"When are you going to arrange a ship to get to the Fire Nation?" Jin asked him.

"I already have" he said taking her in his arms.

"Careful" she warned gesturing to her stomach.

"I want to get there before the baby is born"

"Don't worry the healer said eight and a half weeks, we'll be there in no time at all" Zuko stroked her face and she gave him a quizzical look.

"It is in the harbor right now. Our entire luggage is already on board"

They laughed and she kissed his cheek.

"Come on before the ship leaves" she mused.

Together they walked to the ship, his arm around hers. On board the ship all that could be seen were two silhouettes looking towards the distance. As the ship sailed away, the sun started to set around them.


	2. Stress Levels Rise

Avatar Last The Airbender Fan fiction  
**I DO NOT OWN Avatar The Last Airbender or the characters included or the setting! The creators do**

The Memory - Chapter 2 – (**This chapter has less romance but more action.)**  
**We left Zuko and Jin staring into the distance traveling to the Fire nation, all before Zuko has to go to the Southern Water Tribe. **

It was getting late and the sun had already begun set. They were at least a few days away from the Fire nation but all that mattered to Jin was getting there safely. Zuko, who had lived on a ship for more than a year, comforted her.

"Don't worry we'll be fine I've been on a ship most of my life" holding her more tightly.

"I…well what happens if there is a storm or…"Jin began

"There's going to be storms but I'm here to protect you" he smiled and she too smiled.

"It's getting late…we should go inside" Zuko said aware that his wife wasn't fully reassured

Both of them walked through a door down a series of corridors. It was getting colder but Jin snuggled closer to Zuko who didn't realize there was a change in temperature.

Zuko opened the door to quarters much bigger than he had ever had. Jin was too exhausted to notice and was glad to lie down.

Zuko changed into his nightwear and lay down next to Jin. He could see Jin was tired and silently shivering.  
He leant across and pulled himself close to her. Jin turned to Zuko and kissed his scarred face. He returned the kiss but instead, placed it softly on her lips.

He held her in the darkness, listening to her heart beat and her soothing snores fade into the darkness.  
He placed his hand around her stomach, which was pleasantly greeted by her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was still sleeping when Jin woke up. She didn't want to wake him or move away from his warmth. Jin felt stiff and decided to get up and get some fresh air.

His sleeping figure wasn't disturbed as Jin eased her self away. She felt weird and supported her bump.

She had to breathe hard. Then she cried out and sank to the floor. Zukos eyes opened, he was awake and at her side in an instant.

"What happened? Are you ok!?" his voice had a lot of concern and his eyes were filling with fear

"I'm ok. I… I don't know …what…happened" she gasped.

"I think I just need fresh air" she said as he helped her up

. Zuko guided her through the door and onto the balcony. The colour had returned to her cheeks once again.

"When we pass the next town I'm going to get a healer" Zuko firmly said

"But the last one said it will be eight weeks or so" Jin said putting her arms around his neck

. "It may take more time but I'd rather have the best healer money can get" he in turn put his arms around her waste.

"No Zuko, I just want to get to the Fire nation as soon as possible" she buried her head in his shoulder as he completed the embrace.  
"So do I" he whispered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had sent someone in a smaller vessel to find a good healer early next morning.

The servant was loyal to him and did as he asked.

"I found a good healer Fire Lord Zuko, she didn't want any money"

"Good work. Where is she?"

"She is in her quarters and wants to rest before she begins her duty"

"Ask her to join us at the table for dinner" Zuko said as he left the room.

Little did he know, the healer was someone he was quite familiar with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Zuko! I said I didn't want a healer" Jin was frustrated

"I'm in pain and now some healer is roaming about the ship" she yelled sitting on the table edge.

"Come on, look you're frustrated maybe this healer can help you" he yelled back

There was a small knock at the door. The servant's head appeared round the door.

"Dinner is served. The healer mistress will not be present at the table" the servant then left.

"Great and I haven't even met this healer and I'm not going to!" still frustrated, Jin got up from where she was sitting and went over to the door. She went out and left the door open behind her.

"Jin! Wait" Zuko called after her. There was no reply. _'What have I done'_ Zuko thought to himself his head in his hands.  
He got up and left the room. He walked down the corridor and saw Jin. She was lying on the floor in a pool of water.

"JIN!" He rushed to her side. Her eyes were screwed up tight and her hands were clenched, she was still breathing, but pain was in her expression.

"Jin! Are you ok!" he saw that she was alive.

"Zuko" she whispered. Her voice full of fear "I'm sorry"

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, I don't know, but … you're going to be ok" he was on the verge of tears. As he said this he helped her up and carried her part of the way towards a quiet room.

The room was quiet and was only lit by the fire in the grate. Zuko carefully laid Jin on the bed and took water from the jug on the bedside table. He placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"I'm going to get the healer" he whispered and he kissed her pale face.

Jin was in too much pain to care about the healer and had forgotten their earlier argument. All she whispered back was "go"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko raced down the corridor to the healer's quarters.

"Open up quickly we need your assistance" he punched hard on the door and accidentally broke it.

"Didn't anybody tell you to knock?" laughed a cruel voice.

Zuko stood in the doorway.

"Well, well Fire Lord Zuko or should I say Zuzu. We finally meet again"

"Azula!"

"Well done Zuzu it took you a while..."

"What are you doing here!" Zuko snarled

"I am your "healer". That servant of yours thought I was a good harmless citizen… he also told me about your wife, as if you had one…" she snorted

Azula was cut short when a fireball singed her hair. Immediately they were furiously fighting with each other. Blue and yellow fire rebounded off the walls.

"You have certainly improved since our last encounter. Too bad uncle won't be around to save you" she sent a flash of lightning which missed by centimeters.

Zuko sent a powerful blast of fire at Azula who didn't have chance to block the attack. She flew backwards into the wall.

"You've lost your touch. I haven't fallen"

He closed the door and tightened the handle and heated it so that it would be red hot when Azula touched it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin had been alone for what felt like hours. _'What is taking so long? Zuko hurry up with that healer' _Jin thought.

Zuko burst through the door.

"Where's the healer?" she asked

"Er…it's complicated" he replied

"What!" alarmed that he had said that again

"Never mind about that, how are you doing?" she stared at him

"Oh right that! What do you want me to do now that we have no healer?" Zuko realized

"I don't know! Do what a healer does in these situations" she was getting restless

"Do what you think is right!" she screamed out as she felt more pain.

"I trust you Zuko" breathed Jin

"Er…Ok…er…breathe…er…now push?" he held her hand.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I had to split this up because it was too long but you can read and review this so far.**


	3. Action Voyage

Avatar Last The Airbender Fan fiction  
**I DO NOT OWN Avatar The Last Airbender or the characters included or the setting! The creators do**

The Memory - Chapter 3 – (**This chapter is carried on from the last one)**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they both got through this. Zuko was telling her to keep calm and also talking to her throughout it all.

"Do you remember that first night when we went to that fountain?" he asked

She nodded before continuing.

"It's one of my favourite places"

"You used to be called Lee" she paused

"I remember that. I don't remember telling you my real name though"

"Ok push again" he said

"You didn't. One of the guys … in the shop was talking about…you and your uncle and how …he kept calling you Zuko … even though your name … was Lee" she grinned

She then became serious when Zuko said "One last push"

Jins grip on Zukos hand tightened.

The quiet room was filled with the sound of a crying child. The baby had its mother's face and its father's golden eyes.

"What are we going to call him?" Zuko said softly as he carried the baby to her.

"I like the name Lee" she reached up and kissed Zuko, before cradling Lee in her arms.

Zuko sat on the side of the bed his arm around Jin. He watched as his son was playing with the corner of the blankets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stood looking out towards the sea with Jin and Lee close by.

"Look, were home" he said putting an arm around Jin. Lee was fast asleep in her arms.

They looked at each other and closed the distance with a kiss that they hadn't shared in ages.

After they broke apart, Lee began to stir

"Look Lee your home awaits" said Jin who handed Lee to Zuko

"_Ooh look Lee you home awaits _aww how cute" mocked Azula who was standing behind them.

"How did you….?" Zuko began to inquire

"Escape. Duh I have lightening at my side; it's good at blasting walls"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin had taken Lee back and was already backing away. Zuko took up fighting stance.

"What do you want? There is nothing for you to want now" Zuko shouted

"You are dumb, if I kill you and your son, I rule the Fire nation" with that she spun round sending fire that blocked Jin's path.

Zuko tried to fend her off but she had learnt from last time. Azula ran and jumped in front of Jin who dodged out the way just in time.  
Azula had only just managed to grab Lee but was thrown down by a fire whip.

She turned and prepared to shoot lightening at him once again. Zuko had been expecting this but instead of trying to dodge he stood still.

"Are you going to hit me or what?" he jeered

"There is no point, if your opponent isn't going to try and defend themselves" Azula replied checking her nails.

Zuko was closer to aim a good attack. He gave a signal to Jin. She moved back and caught Azulas eye. Azula was distracted and went to shoot a fire whip at Jin.

Zuko took his chance and Azula was sent back towards the side of the boat. Azula was balancing on the side of the ship and aimed one last blow before loosing her balance.

It missed everyone but Jin, she was not hurt badly but the baby was screaming. Zuko saw a big gash in Jins arm. Their newborn son's left arm was scarred.

He turned to where Azula had landed in the water and sent finishing blows that bounced off the water. He went back to his distraught wife.

Together they cradled the newborn, their son, Lee

"Don't worry we are nearly home uncle can treat him!" he wasn't sure but it helped reassure Jin.

He kissed her and wiped away her tears before kissing his scarred son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**That was chapter 3 with more action. It was mentioned that I didn't add how Jin knew Zukos real name so I added it in this chapter, thanks to the person who spotted it. Please R&R if you want!**


End file.
